MrMiss (Insert PPV name here)
by SEAnimal
Summary: What happens when the WWE Superstars and Divas get together the night before a Pay-Per-View, to see who has the most sexual stamina?
1. Extreme Rules

**RULES**  
The rules to Mr./Miss. (Insert PPV name here) are very simple. It starts off with every participant in the ring...nude. When the bell sounds that is when the action starts (obviously). The competitors will then proceed to preform sexual acts on each other. When a superstar/diva reaches their respective climax they will be eliminated. The last superstar/diva standing will be crowned the winner of Mr./Miss. (insert PPV here).

**Participants:**  
The Miz  
Cody Rhodes  
Fandango  
Dean Ambrose  
Kofi Kingston  
Sheamus  
Alberto Del Rio  
Jack Swagger  
Seth Rollins  
Roman Reigns  
Daniel Bryan  
Randy Orton  
John Cena  
Ryback

**Battle Royal**  
_*Ding Ding Ding*_ The bell sounded and the first ever Mr. (insert PPV name here) battle royal started. Everyone in the ring was sizing up their competition, except for John Cena who was already rock hard from seeing all the other participants nude.

"All right boys, who wants first dibs?" John said as he strutted his stuff to the center of the ring and got on to his back. No one moved. Odds are most of the guys here had already fucked or been fucked by Cena.

"Or you could take me." said Cody Rhodes who was now on the top turnbuckle with his legs spread open for everyone to see his small hole.

Before anyone could react Randy Orton had already made his way to the corner and started to tongue fuck Cody's small hole.

With the sight of the first sexual act taking place before everyone's eyes, all hell broke loose. Everyone would then start to break into pairs.

One of the pairs being Alberto Del Rio, Kofi Kingston, and Sheamus triple teaming 'The All-American American' Jack Swagger. Before Jack could say anything he was already being spit-roasted by Alberto Del Rio (in the front) and Sheamus (in the back), who was also getting fucked by Kofi Kingston. This experience was everything but good for Swagger. Jack didn't like bottoming, especially for immigrants from Ireland and Mexico of all places. Gagging was a frequent occurrence with Swagger. Every time Kofi went deep into Sheamus, Sheamus went deep into Swagger, who would then forcefully deep throat Alberto.

On the other side of the ring it was more passionate, with Seth Rollins & Dean Ambrose and Randy Orton & Cody Rhodes. Moans were a common occurrence with Cody and Randy, while grunts were more common with Dean and Seth who couldn't moan due to the lip lock they had with each other.

Meanwhile John Cena was getting fucked by, of all people, Fandango. "Fan-Ass-Hole." John Cena would say to purposely upset Fandango. Every time John miss-pronounced Fandango's name, he would get more aggravated and drill deeper into Cena's loosened hole. "FAAN-DAAN-GOOO!"

**Elimination #1: John Cena**

John couldn't take it anymore and finally climaxed and pronounced Fandango's name right.

Fandango got lucky on that one, because if he kept up with the way he was going he was gonna cum also.

Meanwhile former pro and rookie pairing, The Miz and Daniel Bryan, were also going at it. "Ahh..." Daniel would scream as Miz tugged on his beard. Bryan would continue to bounce up and down on the short, fat shaft that belonged to Miz, while Miz would tug at the the short, thick, veiny cock that belonged to Bryan. "Oh shiit!"

**Elimination #2: The Miz**

"HAHA!" Daniel would say as he got off Miz and started to point and laugh, "I always knew you had a short fuse.". Just then Miz got up and decked Bryan right in the nose sending him to the floor. Miz would then insert Bryan's veiny cock into his mouth and start sucking on it like a professional porn star. "YES! YES! YES!"

**Elimination #3: Daniel Bryan**

"Looks like you're not one to speak." Miz said as he wiped some of the cum from the corner of his mouth. "But. But. But. NO! NO! NO!" Daniel said as he was outraged that someone who was already eliminated had eliminated him.

Back on the other side of the ring Jack Swagger was no longer getting gang-banged. Instead he was getting a blowjob from, of all people, Fandango who was getting his ass rimmed by Alberto Del Rio. "Stick it in me Bertie." Fandango said as he moved his tongue all the way up Swagger's cock. If Swagger would've been standing right now, his knees would've gotten weak just by the way Fandango looked at him.

"Oh papi, your hole is so tight." Alberto said as he stuck his index finger into the tight pink hole that was in front of him.

Right next to them was another sight to behold. Sheamus fucking Kofi Kingston...doggy style. Sheamus was pounding away at the tight ass the belonged to Kofi Kingston. Sheamus could feel his climax approaching, then he looked down at the jiggle of Kofi's ass cheeks.

**Elimination #4: Sheamus**

Sheamus would then pull out of Kofi and make his way to the back.

"Get your phat ass over here, I wanna taste that Irish cum." Swagger said as he pulled Kofi over and started to suck the cum from Kofi's hole.

"I love you so much." Dean whispered into Seth's ear as he continued his slow thrusts. "I love you too, babe." Seth said as he went back to kissing Dean on the neck. "I'm almost there." Dean said. "Wait for me." Seth said as he continued to stroke his cock. Then almost simultaneously Seth and Dean both spilled their loads all over Seth's abdomen.

**Eliminations #5 & 6: Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins**

"Wanna go for round two?" Dean asked Seth,  
"Only if I'm top."  
"Race you there!" Dean said with anticipation as he and Seth raced to the back.

Meanwhile the other Shield member, Roman Reigns, was in the midst of feeding Ryback. "You like that Samoan cock in your mouth?". "Feed. Me. More." Ryback replied. As soon as Ryback said those words Roman shoved his cock into Ryback's mouth. Ryback would then continue to suck up and down the the long, fat shaft that belonged to Roman. Then out of nowhere Ryback was knocked loopy, after Roman hit him in the side of the head with a pair of handcuffs. Roman would then pick up Ryback and power-bomb him. Roman would then handcuff Ryback to the ropes. Roman then got out of the ring and turned Ryback around so that he was hanging outside of the ring.

Normally someone in this situation would bottom, but Roman was no bottom (except one time for John Cena). Roman then reached into his pants, that were sitting at ringside with all the other superstars' clothes, and pulled out a flesh-light. "W-What are you gonna do with that?" Ryback asked. Without a response Roman would then reach back into his pants and pull out a condom. "Don't worry, I'm not dirty." Ryback said as he looked at Roman open the condom. "I don't care, I'm not gonna let you use my flesh-light without a condom." with that Roman would insert Ryback's monster cock into the small hole.

Ryback had no hope in winning so why not enjoy this moment. Moans would then start pouring out of Ryback's mouth. With every moan Roman's speed would continue to get faster and Ryback's climax would get closer. Sure enough the condom would now be filled.

**Elimination #7: Ryback**

Roman would then pull the condom off of Ryback and re-enter the ring. "What are you going to do with that?" Fandango asked as he rubbed himself like he usually did. "Hell, I don't know" Roman said. "You wanna get weird with me?" Fandango asked as he stepped closer to Roman and grabbed the condom. Fandango would then put his finger in the condom and scoop out some of Ryback's cum.

"Open your mouth." Fandango said. "No, fuck I look like?" Roman asked. "Suit yourself." Fandango said as he cleaned his finger with his mouth. "hmm." Fandango said as he then proceeded to suck out the rest of Ryback's seed. Roman was strangely turned on by this act. "Do you just wanna fuck?" Roman asked. "Of course." with that Fandango lifted his leg up to Roman's shoulder. "No, let's sixty-nine." "Whatever you want baby." Fandango said as he lowered himself, as did Roman. Roman then laid on his back as did Fandango.

Fandango had a huge cock, so huge that Roman couldn't fit all of it into his mouth, so instead he just sucked the tip. Roman on the other hand had a monster cock and Fandango took it into his mouth with ease. Fandango wanted Roman to be out faster, so he could get freaky with Randy Orton and his viper. So Fandango then inserted his index and middle fingers into Roman's tight heat. That caused Roman's waist to jerk up and shove his dick farther into Fandango's mouth. Roman would then realize how Fandango was trying to make quick work of him, so Roman tried to make quick work of him.

Roman would then lift his head so that he would be able to tongue fuck Fandango, while his hands moved around so that he jerked Fandango off in the process. This proved to be a success as Fandango shot his load all over Roman's hands and abdomen.

**Elimination #8: Fandango**

Fandango would then exit. "Hey Fandango, stay freaky my friend." Roman said as he scooped up some of Fandango's cum and ate it.

On the other side of the ring Alberto Del Rio, Jack Swagger, and Kofi Kingston were still going at it. Only this time it was Kofi who was getting spit-roasted. Kofi usually wasn't into bottoming but if it meant being crowned Rules and getting pounded by two big cocks, he didn't mind. Kofi's ass once again worked it's magic and Alberto Del Rio's climax was now in progress.

**Elimination #9: Alberto Del Rio**

"Thanks for the fuck amigo." Alberto said as he regained his breath and slapped Kofi's ass. "You want it again?" Kofi asked Jack referring to his cum filled hole. "For sure." Swagger said as he once again got on all fours and started to suck Del Rio's cum from Kofi's hole. The sight of Jack's ass was enough for Roman to come and slowly insert his manhood from behind. Swagger didn't mind as he let out a few moans while still eating Kofi's ass.

Swagger eventually shoved his manhood deep inside Kingston and was feeling the bliss that got Sheamus and Alberto eliminated. It was so tight, and jiggly, it was like sticking your dick in a marshmallow. The thought of winning would slowly fade out of Jack's mind, just like it did Alberto and Sheamus. Swagger then started to go deeper and faster and eventually shot his all american seed into Kofi's rear end.

**Elimination #10: Jack Swagger**

Swagger would then exit the ring. "I don't suppose you would wanna clean my hole." Kofi said to Roman. "Nope." Roman replied. "Well I guess it's just down to you and me, since Cody and Randy are well...with each other." Kofi said  
"Guess so."  
"Well I guess I'll start by blowing you."  
'Go ahead."

With that Roman sat down on the bottom turnbuckle and watched Kofi do his thing. Kofi gave good head, at least in Roman's eyes. Roman would pull back Kofi's hair so he could see Kofi taking in all of his length. Kofi's ass then caught Roman's attention. It was like to round hills at the end of a plain. Roman would then spank Kofi's ass and watch it jiggle. Kofi then got what Roman was trying to say. Kofi then got up, turned around, and started to ride Roman's long length. Roman loved seeing Kofi's ass bounce up and down.

Roman then realized why Kofi was so eager to ride him. Cause every time he had his ass fucked that person would be eliminated, but Roman realized that too late.

**Elimination #11: Roman Reigns**

"Ah! FUCK ME HARDER!" Cody Rhodes yelled. That caught the attention of Kofi who watched as Randy Orton double penetrated Cody Rhodes with a dildo. Just then Randy stopped moving, from what Kofi could tell both Randy and the dildo were in as far as they could go.

_*Ding Ding Ding*_

Just then Kofi heard the bells and his music started playing. Kofi then realized he was the winner and the first ever Rules.


	2. Payback

**Partipants:**  
**-Sheamus**  
**-Damien Sandow**  
**-John Cena**  
**-Ryback**  
**-CM Punk**  
**-Wade Barrett**  
**-Curtis Axel**  
**-The Miz**  
**-Roman Reigns**  
**-Seth Rollins**  
**-Dean Ambrose**  
**-Daniel Bryan**  
**-Randy Orton**  
**-Kaitlyn**  
**-AJ Lee**  
**-Dolph Ziggler**  
**-Alberto Del Rio**

Well, it was time once again. The night before WWE's new pay-per-view, Payback. Seventeen naked superstars filled the ring sizing each other up. This time it was a little different though. This time there were divas! Kaitlyn and AJ were the lucky ones this month, or were they?

"Oh look AJ, it's your dream, being in a ring full of naked men!" Kaitlyn said as she gave a little smirk towards AJ.

"You know Kaitlyn, I'm gonna be honest. I'm surprised you're even here, considering it's hard for you to fit in the ring by yourself, let alone with sixteen other people." AJ fired back.

"You little bitch!" Kaitlyn said as she sprinted across the ring and lunged for AJ. Luckily for AJ she was quick, she moved out the way causing Kaitlyn to bounce off the ropes. As soon as Kaitlyn was on the ground, AJ pounced onto her. First AJ was on top, then Kaitlyn, then AJ again. Eventually some of the superstars came to reality and separated the two.

"Calm down babe." Dolph said as he put AJ in the corner. AJ's eyes then got wider and she hopped off the turnbuckle to the outside of the ring. "Babe, what are you doing?" Dolph asked confused. AJ would then point to behind Dolph, where he would be greeted with the sight of the Shield...stroking their cocks.

"Come o..." that was all Dolph could say as Seth kicked out his knee. Before Dolph could do anything Roman grabbed his head and forcefully face fucked the world champion. While Roman was face fucking Dolph, Dean was stroking Dolph's soft length, while Seth was giving his focus to Dolph's big ass.

AJ watched on horrified, yet turned on, as her boyfriend was basically getting raped by the three men, who practically ruled WWE. AJ then noticed someone else was on the other side of the ring, also outside. From what she could tell it was Daniel Bryan. All AJ could think of was how fitting it would be to eliminate the very first man who did her wrong in the PAYBACK battle royal. AJ then skipped over to where the superstar was, to her surprise it was newbie Curtis Axel.

That didn't stop her though, she continued to skip over to him. "Hi." AJ said as she got right in Curtis' face. "Um...uh..." Curtis mumbled. AJ then jumped onto him and started to kiss him, like she did to many superstars in the past. AJ could feel Curtis' manhood grow against her legs. "Turn me around." AJ said. Curtis did just that, he turned her around so that her back was resting on the guard rail. Curtis than wasted little time and inserted his length into AJ's pussy. Curtis would then use swift thrusts. "I'm gonna..." Curtis said as he pulled out of AJ and released his load all over her abdomen.

**Elimination #1: Curtis Axel**

Curtis would then start to walk away, when AJ then skipped her way in front of him. "Here's a little piece of advice, buy a flesh-light and practice! Oh and by the way, nice ass!" AJ said as she skipped away and slapped Axel's ass.

Meanwhile CM Punk was in the midst of double teaming John Cena with Ryback. John Cena was in the midst of getting spit-roasted by two of his arch rivals, he was blowing Punk and getting fingered by Ryback. Up and down, Cena's head went. Punk was enjoying this, getting blown by a guy who he absolutely despised. Cena would spit out Punk's cock and pay attention to Punk's balls and penis piercing. Punk loved it when someone played with his piercing during foreplay. Punk's cock was on the verge of exploding and Cena knew it. John would then continue to suck on the rock hard cock and move his hands slowly up Punk's thighs. Punk then exploded, but like the true asshole he is he lifted Cena's head up from his crotch when he came, and busted his nut all over John's face.

**Elimination #2: CM Punk**

"Good job Johnny boy." Punk said as he slapped Cena's cum covered face with his cock. Punk then slid under the rope and made his way to the back.

"Ride that dick, you little bitch!" Roman Reigns said as Dolph Ziggler bounced up and down on his dick. Dolph was being the Shield's bitch right now. He was riding Roman Reigns reverse cowgirl, and switched between jacking and sucking off Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins. Roman could feel his climax coming. Between watching Ziggler's ass working it's magic, and watching him blow Seth and Dean, and Seth and Dean making out, was beginning to be too much for him.

AJ then noticed the position occurring and did what she did best...turn on her mate. AJ would then slide over to the corner it was occurring in and inserted Dolph's wiggler into her mouth. Dolph's bouncing motions caused his climax to approach faster. Every time Dolph went up, AJ went down with his penis. Dolph would then shoot his load into AJ's mouth, once he felt Roman tug on his hair.

**Elimination #3: Dolph Ziggler**

"Sorry, babe." AJ said as she looked at Dolph who was sweating and sporting his Afro. "Don't worry I understand." Dolph said as he lifted himself off Roman and walked away.

"Shit right there!" Ryback said as he was in the midst of destroying Cena's hole. "Fuck yeah! Gimme that dick! Feed me more of that cum!" John said as he felt the bliss that was being caused by Ryback's abnormally huge cock. "You want this cum?"  
"Fuck yeah I do!"  
"Where?"  
"On my face!"  
With that Ryback pulled out of Cena and jacked off and released his load all over Cena's face, which still had Punk's seed all over it.

**Elimination #4: Ryback**

Ryback would then exit the ring, leaving Cena alone for the time being. John would then turn around to find AJ there staring at him. "What do you want?" John said. Without saying a word AJ grabbed John's face and started to lick off the Punk/Ryback facial that was on Cena's face. "Crazy bitch." John would mumble as he watched AJ skip off.

Meanwhile on the other side of the ring "The Intellectual Savior of the (Unwashed) Masses" was getting pleasured by one of the superstars he hated the most...The Miz. Miz was in the midst of orally pleasuring Damien's small hairless hole and getting tea-bagged by the huge testicles that belonged to Mr. Sandow.

Damien was well endowed in the private area, but no one knew, cause no one could get past a conversation with the guy! Luckily in this scenario Miz didn't have to talk to Damien, he just had to make him cum, then he was out. Miz then moved his mouth from Damien's virgin hole to his hung cock. It was easily in the top ten biggest Miz has ever seen (the biggest being Undertaker's). Miz would put his mouth to work and go to town on Sandow's cock. Surprisingly Miz enjoyed giving head to Sandow, and Sandow loved getting head from the former Real World cast member. "Oh my! Mr. Mizanin you are an expert at fellatio!" Damien said as he watched Miz slightly gag on the long member that belonged to him. Miz would then spit out Damien's cock and jack him off, while sucking on his balls. "Oh my! I'm fixing to ejacu..."

**Elimination #5: Damien Sandow**

Sandow would then release his load all over the place, from his abdomen, to his chest, to Miz's forearm and hair. Sandow shot out a load so big it looked like it came from two different people.

"Well now that he is gone." said Daniel Bryan who plunged his thick meaty shaft deep inside the tight-ish hole that belonged to The Miz. Miz was surprised as first since he didn't know Daniel was behind him at all, but after Daniel went in Miz got use to it.

Meanwhile on the other side of the ring, a unique sexual position and pairing was commencing. The position went as follows: Sheamus was laying on the mat, Kaitlyn was sitting on Sheamus' face riding his mustache and receiving oral, while doing that she was bent over sucking on Wade Barrett's big crooked cock and getting her ass plowed by Alberto Del Rio, whose balls were rubbing against Sheamus' forehead, and Wade was riding Sheamus. A very action packed position.

All the wrestlers were enjoying their current position, especially Sheamus. He was getting tea-bagged by Del Rio, getting Kaitlyn's pussy rubbed against his face, and had Wade's tight hole bouncing on his Irish cock. Then it seemed like everyone wanted a piece of the action. Randy Orton joined by lifting up Sheamus' legs and started to pound the tight white ass. AJ would then join, even though Kaitlyn was already there, and inserted her fingers into Randy's tight heat, meaning that with every thrust Randy used, AJ's fingers would go deeper into Randy's tight hole. Then last, but not least, John Cena would join the action by inserting his manhood inside the hole that belonged to AJ. Sheamus couldn't take it anymore, getting tea-bagged, rode, and fucked was to much for him.

**Elimination #6: Sheamus**

Sheamus would release his load inside Wade's tight hole, causing the orgy act to lose a member. That didn't stop the horny bastards though. With Sheamus gone Randy would instead plow Wade's hole, while Alberto moved to Kaitlyn's pussy, other than that everything would be the same.

Back in the other side of the ring, Daniel Bryan was now getting fucked by The Miz. "You like that you goat looking fuck?!" Miz said as he moved his wide width in and out of Daniel's hole. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Daniel said as he couldn't take it and blew his load all over his abdomen. "Awwwesome!"

**Eliminations #7 & 8: Daniel Bryan & The Miz**

"Good job Gertrude!" Miz said as he pulled out of Daniel's heat and slapped his ass. Daniel was too worn out to respond.

Back in the bottom left corner of the ring, The Shield were having their own fun. Seth would take over the spot that Dolph had vacated, while Roman and Dean switched places. "OH! DEAN! I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" Seth said as he bounced up and down on his boyfriend's dick and jerked off his tag partner. "Shut the fuck up! Don't nobody wanna her that!" Roman said as she shoved his manhood back into Seth's open mouth.

Dean would then pull Seth back by his ponytail, giving Roman more leverage on Seth's mouth. Seth's moans were still loud, even though they were muffled. Seth would then wrap his hand around his hard on and started to stroke his aching cock. Not long after Seth shot ribbon after ribbon of semen.

**Elimination #9: Seth Rollins**

Back on the other side of the ring, the orgy situation was still going on. Except there were a few changes. Here is how it's going now: Wade is fucking Kaitlyn in her pussy, Kaitlyn is rimming Cena, Cena is fucking Randy, Randy is fucking AJ's pussy, and AJ is sucking off Del Rio.

Kaitlyn couldn't take much more of the long British meat inside of her, and the big ass in her face.

**Elimination #10: Kaitlyn**

Once Kaitlyn gushed, Wade would then make his way over to Cena. Wade would insert his long, crooked shaft into Cena's hole. Then a chain reaction would happen. Wade would release into Cena, Cena would release into Orton, Orton would release his load onto AJ, and Del Rio would release into AJ's mouth.

**Eliminations #11, 12, 13, & 14: Wade Barrett, John Cena, Randy Orton, & Alberto Del Rio**

Now all that was left was AJ and Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose.

AJ was thinking of inserting herself into the steamy session that involved Dean and Roman, but she decided it would be smarter to just watch and finger herself.

AJ would watch as Roman plowed into Dean. Roman was using hard, deep thrusts. "Shh." Roman said as he put his hand over Dean's mouth. "AHH!" Roman would yell as AJ would assume that he had came. Sure enough once Roman pulled out and left AJ saw the monster load, that was just released from the monster cock start oozing it's way out of Dean's now gaping hole.

**Elimination #15: Roman Reigns**

"Well, well, well." Dean said as he pulled himself from out of the corner.  
"Looks like the loony slut, lasted the whole way after all."  
"What did you just call me?" AJ said as rage started to fill the pint-sized diva.  
"Oh, that's right, the midget doesn't like being called crazy." Dean said as AJ started to get closer.  
"Say that word, one more time...I dare you." AJ said  
Dean chuckled, "Cra-" before Dean could say 'zy', he was in the 'Black Widow'. Aj thought about how she could work this submission to her advantage. Then she got it, she would then pull Dean's arm all the way back with one arm, and with the other work it between his legs and jerk him off. It couldn't have been better timing, as soon as Dean dropped to his knees, his essence sprayed all over the mat.

**Winner and : AJ Lee**


	3. Chapter 3: All Star Money in the Bank

***Since Money in the Bank is gonna have a lot of people on the card, I'm gonna make it a 3-part chapter, with this one and the next one will be with the MITB participants, and then the 'winners' of those chapters will be in the actual MITB chapter so yeah.**

**Participants:**

-Christian

-CM Punk

-Daniel Bryan

-Randy Orton

-Sheamus

Well this was very awkward. There were five superstars in the ring, ready to get their rocks off and there were no bottoms.

"Well, since we have a shortage of ass I guess being the veteran I am, I might as well take charge." Christian said walking to the center of the empty ring. It had been a while since Christian had been in WWE. There had been a lot of changes, one of them being this. "Since me and Randy are the longest tenured superstars here, we are automatically the tops. Sound good Randy?"

"Yep."

"Alright then, since I have been here longer than Randy I pick...Sheamus!" Christian said, much to Sheamus' shock.

"Alright then, be prepared to be BLOWN away fella!" Sheamus said with a slight giggle.

Sheamus would then corner Christian into one of the corners and waste no time in engulfing the long Canadian man meat in front of him.

"Well, I guess I'm stuck with you two reject." Randy said in his usual monotone voice. Randy was faced with quite a choice, either pick Bryan who had that beard that was gross but made up for it with his bubble butt, or Punk who would be a smart ass during their encounter but made up for it with his looks and smooth skin. "Hmm, I can't decide. Why don't you guys turn around?"

The two former Indy stars were confused as to why Randy would want them to turn around, but they did it anyway. Randy would then walk closer to the two studs and drop to his knees between them. His left hand would play with Daniel's ass, while his right fondled Punk's.

Like the true snake he was, he sized up his prey. He then entered his tongue into Bryan's hole, while his middle and ring fingers went into Punk's heat.

On the north side of the ring, Sheamus was already bouncing up and down on Christian's hard length. Christian would sit on the mat, while Sheamus was doing a bronco buster type maneuver to get Christian off. Christian was currently in heaven. He had Sheamus' big, beautiful, milky white thighs on his shoulders, and his ample ass bouncing up and down on his dick.

Christian had not prepared to feel this much pleasure.

**Elimination #1: Christian**

Before he knew it Christian had released a thick load into Sheamus' ass. "One more ride!" Christian asked/begged.

"Sorry fella, I'm only one ride for guy." Sheamus said as he then hopped off of Christian and made his way over to the other four superstars.

Randy still hadn't chose which ass he wanted to pound into.

"Havin' a problem fella?" Sheamus said as he then creeped up behind the viper, as he had his tongue now in Punk's hole and fingers in Bryan's.

"A little bit." Randy replied pulling his tongue out of Punk's ass.

"Well Bryan's is good, so why don't you have him, and I'll take Punk."

"Alright."

Almost simultaneously Sheamus had entered Punk, and Randy had entered Daniel.

Punk then thought of a position that could benefit him and Sheamus. Punk would then rest his shoulders on the middle rope and bounce up and down on Sheamus' milky, veiny cock, while he pushed Sheamus' head down. So with each up ward thrust Punk would go deep into Sheamus' throat. Sheamus was more than willing to give head to the 'Voice of the Voiceless'.

Meanwhile, not even ten feet away, the fucking session didn't last long as Randy and Daniel were now in a sixty-nine position. Daniel would go up and down on the long cock that belonged to Randy, while Randy went up and down on the short, veiny cock that belonged to Daniel.

Daniel was okay at giving head, same with Randy, neither were on John Cena/Rosa Mendes level, but they weren't as bad as some of the people down in NXT.

To pay Randy back for giving him a stinger, Daniel would purposely show no sign of a climax, and release his load deep into Randy's throat.

**Elimination #2: Daniel Bryan**

Randy then tried to spit out the cock, but he couldn't do to Daniel shifting his weight and not letting Randy up. Randy would then forcefully swallow the load that belonged to Daniel.

Daniel would then get up to be met with a mad Randy, "WHAT THE HELL?!" Randy screamed the veins popping out his neck.

That question was met with only laughter on Daniel's part.

Then out of nowhere Randy would RKO Daniel, knocking him out, and slide him out of the ring.

"Yeah you like that hole, fella!?" Punk yelled as he slapped Sheamus, who was currently driving deep into the tight hole that belonged to CM Punk.

Sheamus would then quickly pull up the straight edge superstar, and release his load all over Punk's chest.

"Fuck yeah! Gimme that hot Irish cum!" Punk said as he then engulfed Sheamus' throbbing cock, once he was sure he was finished blowing his load.

**Elimination #3: Sheamus**

Sheamus would then leave the ring, leaving only CM Punk and Randy Orton, who were no longer hard, but still horny.

"So, I heard you don't think I'm the best in the world." Punk said getting close to Randy.

"Nope." Randy said as he got closer to Punk.

The two studs were now face to face, chest to chest, nose to nose.

"Well, let me prove you wrong." Punk said as he lightly kissed Randy's soft lips.

The two then slowly drop to the mat, their lips still together.

Punk would then start to kiss his way down Randy's god like abdomen.

He eventually got to the limp dick that belonged to Orton. Without using any hands Punk inserted the viper's tool into his mouth. Punk would go up and down with his mouth, using one hand to play with Randy's hole, and the other to slowly jerk himself off.

Once Randy was rock hard, Punk would spit out the cock and now put his mouth on the small red hole. Punk was about to blow, it was all becoming too much for him, the hole, the big balls hitting his forehead, the hard cock in his hand.

**Elimination #4: Randy Orton**

Punk was on the verge of cumming, but before he released his load, his hand had got wet.  
It turns out Randy was more turned on then he thought.

Randy would then sit up, a little disappointed in himself, but he now had a new found lust for Punk.

"Why don't you and me go for round two later?" Randy asked.

"Sorry, I have better people to do." Punk said as he then slid out of the ring and walked off.


	4. World Money in the Bank

**Participants:**

-Antonio Cesaro

-Cody Rhodes

-Damien Sandow

-Dean Ambrose

-Fandango

-Jack Swagger

-Wade Barrett

_~30 minutes before superstars need to be in the ring~_

"Alright since we are automatically at a disadvantage we need to have the most skilled of us work on the weak members of the teams, so we can have everyone for themselves." Dean Ambrose said as he, Wade Barrett, and Fandango stood around in their bathrobes (Dean's being black, Wade's being the British flag, and Fandango's being Zebra print) and sandals.

"Okay, but how do we know who the weak links are?" Wade asked.

"Fan-"

"Well first we get rid of Cody. The guy is a bottom, one of us needs to ride him for only about five minutes and he'll be done." Dean said looking at the other two superstars.

"Alright, I guess I'll do Cody." Wade said. Wade didn't really like bottoming, but if it meant that he would get closer to being ' in the Bank' then so be it, plus Cody isn't that bad.

"Fan-"

"Alright, the next time is The Real Americans." Dean said, "So this one is a toughy, so me and-"

"Fan-dang-oo!" Fandango finally got to say.

"Yeah...sure." Dean said as he and Wade, stared at Fandango with curiosity. Truth be told, Dean had a little crush on Fandango.

"Alright guys, time to go out." said a random backstage person.

The three hunks then made their way towards the ring.

Once there they pretended they had no strategy, to throw off the competition. Once the horn sounded Wade made a dash straight for Cody (who was already sporting an erection), and Dean and Fandango pulled Jack into a corner and started to get to work on the All-American-American.

Damien Sandow and Antonio Cesaro had no idea what to do. They also had a plan with their partners, being that they would let everyone ware themselves out, and strike when there was only one person left.

So instead of being eliminated for just standing there, Damien walked up to Antonio and grabbed his ass, "Lovely. Very Lovely. Hairy, but lovely." Damien said as he would play with the hairy ass cheeks that belonged to Antonio.

Damien would then start to feel Antonio's abdomen. Antonio would say nothing as Damien would rub everything from his pecs to his abs. Sandow would then follow Antonio's happy trail all the way down to his already hard member. Sandow would then put the Swiss cock into his mouth and almost immediately he was filled with Swiss cream.

**elimination #1: Antonio Cesaro**

Antonio's face quickly turned red as Damien looked up at him with cum on coming out the corners of his mouth and some in his beard.

"The Swiss have, how do you Americans say...a short fuse." Antonio said as a smile then crept onto his face.

Damien couldn't believe the audacity of the Swiss competitor. Damien then sat in the middle of the ring trying to get the cum out of his mouth and beard. He then saw something that caught his eye. An amazing sight if you will. It was big, it was spread open, it was tan, it was an ass that belonged to Fandango.

Right now Fandango and Dean were tag teaming Jack Swagger's private area. Dean and Fandango would take turns deep throating the cock, and sucking the balls. Until Damien made his way over and pulled Fandango off.

Fandango would look to see that it was Damien who pulled him onto his back.

"HEY!" Dean said before Jack grabbed his head and started to face fuck him.

"I say you have an astonishing derriere. May I please fuck?" Damien asked trying to sound as nice as possible.

"Whatever you want big boy." Fandango said as he then lifted his legs so Damien could see his tight pink hole.

Damien would waste little time in getting started. He would slowly ease his semi-hard dick into Fandango's soon to be stretched hole.

Damien's cock was very long, and a little over average in width.

Almost immediately Fandango was moaning.

Damien would start out with slow, deep thrusts, but as time progressed his thrusts got faster. It was so good that if Fandango was a women, he would've had multiple orgasms by now.

On the other side of the ring, Wade's job of having to ride Cody, didn't end up coming to fruition.

"BOOM!" Wade yelled with each thrust on Cody.

"AHH! GIVE ME THAT BIG BRITISH COCK!" Cody yelled as Wade's thrusts went faster.

If you were to talk to Cody at any time, anywhere, you would think he was an innocent, young, nerdy guy that you just wanted to hug and keep, but when he was doing the dirty, it was a completely different story. With women he was a stud in bed, he could move at just the right pace and was very polite and considerate, but with guys he was a dirty talking cock slut.

"AHH!"

**elimination #2: Wade Barrett**

Wade would quickly pull out of Cody's hole and spread his load all over Cody.

"Nice work Wade. You and I need to get together sometime." Cody said as he wiped up the cum from his abs and put it into his mouth. Wade just nodded and rolled out of the ring.

Cody would then see Damien and Fandango. He wanted to join. Cody would then walk over and not even bother to ask if could join. He would just stand over Fandango, then slowly lower himself till he was on top of the ballroom dancer.

Cody would then insert Fandango's cock into his ass, and start to go back and forth on it.

Fandango was in heaven! He had Damien Sandow's big cock ramming his ass, and had the little cutie Cody Rhodes sliding on his dick.

Cody would move his hip from side to side, them up and down, then forward and backward.

Out of the three studs, Damien had the best view of Cody's stuffed hole. With each thrust Damien would slap Cody's ass, causing Cody to moan louder.

"FAAN-DANNG-OOO!"

**elimination #3: Fandango**

Fandango would then fill up Cody's hole even more. Cody would then kiss Fandango, whose dick was now out of Cody's ass. Damien then pulled out of Fandango and entered Cody. Fandango would then slide from underneath Cody, with Cody running his tongue along Fandango's body as he slid out.

To Damien, Cody's ass felt like home. "Shit! Cody! AHH!"

**elimination #4: Damien Sandow**

Damien would then pull out his dick and spray his seed all over Cody's back.

Cody loved the feel of hot cum on his back.

"See you later." Cody said as he then got up and kissed Sandow.

Cody would then make his way over to Swagger, who now had Dean's had place between him and the middle turnbuckle.

Cody had an ideal position. It was very complicated but Cody could pull it off. Cody would then slide between Jack's legs so that Cody's ass was on Dean's cock. Cody would then put his feet on the bottom rope, and Dean's cock into his ass. Cody would then put his shoulders between Jack's leg and grab a hold of the middle ropes to help hold himself up and insert in tongue into the hole. Cody would then star to bounce on the bottom rope so that he would be sliding on Dean's cock while his tongue played with Jack's hole.

Jack would then push Dean's head forward and release his load in Dean's mouth.

**elimination #5: Jack Swagger**

Jack would keep his dick inside of Dean's mouth, "SWALLOW!".

Dean would then swallow after a while.

Jack would leave and Cody would continue to bounce on Dean's cock.

Dean could feel his climax approaching, but he could see that Cody's cock was hard, very hard, so hard his tip was almost a shade of purple.

Dean acted quickly and reached for Cody's cock.

**elimination #6: Cody Rhodes**

**Winner: Dean Ambrose**

As soon as Dean touched Cody's cock, Cody shot a big thick laid onto his stomach.

Not even five seconds after Cody began to ejaculate, Dean came inside Cody.

"Good job." Dean said as he lightly slapped Cody.

Cody could only nod as Dean slid out the ring and began to think of a strategy for tomorrow...hopefully this one worked.


	5. Money in the Bank

**Participants:** Alberto Del Rio

Chris Jericho

CM Punk

Curtis Axel

Dean Ambrose

Dolph Ziggler

Jey Uso

Jimmy Uso

John Cena

Kaitlyn

The Miz

Roman Reigns

Ryback

Seth Rollins

Once all superstars were in the ring and ready to go, John Cena wasted no time in showing who his targets were.

"Well, well, well, I guess you could say that I am...twining!" John said as he made his way around the Usos. Once he was in front of the twins again, John got onto his knees and took both of the soft Samoan cocks into his hands.

Jimmy and Jey would just stare down at Cena as he sized up the cocks in his hands. He would stroke them, then tease the tips with his tongue. Eventually John would take the bigger one into his mouth, the bigger one belonging to Jimmy.

John would move his mouth forward and backward on the hardening Samoan cock, while playing with Jey's slowly hardening tool.

Meanwhile Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns, of The Shield, were pleasuring a man they knew really well, Ryback. Dean would suck on Ryback's cock, while Roman prepped his hole.

Seth, who was currently not needed by his teammates, was chatting it up with fellow two toned hair superstar, Kaitlyn.

"So, how ya been?" Seth said as he fingered Kaitlyn.

"Good, just dealing with all of AJ's bull, she's really starting to get to me." Kaitlyn said as she tugged on Seth's tool.

"Oh, well just keep your head up, she's just mad that you won the title before she ever got close to it."

"WOW! Have you been talking to Layla lately, that's what she's been saying!"

"Yeah as a matter of fact me, her, and the Total Divas had a drink last week at this really nice cafe."

"Oh that's sounds nice! Let me know next time yall are going so I could join!"

"Oh, um, that wouldn't be such a good idea, seeing as how Nattie, Cammy, and NayNay aren't fond of you at the moment." Seth said. After he finished that sentence he felt Kaitlyn's grip on his penis tighten up, luckily Seth liked things rough or he'd be in trouble.

"UGH! AJ! SHE ALWAYS HAS TO RUIN THINGS!" Kaitlyn said, not realizing her grip was getting tighter.

Meanwhile veteran Chris Jericho was keeping a up a 'tradition' of spanking the newly turned baby faces, when in actuality he just wanted an excuse to touch Dolph Ziggler's ass.

"So I don't get this." Dolph said as he was bent over the knee of the wrestling vet.

"Okay, you have been heel up until recently, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, you were heel for eight years correct?"

"Yes."

"So, that means you have a been a naughty boy for eight years."

"Uh...I guess?"

"So, I get to spank you eight times. OH! Don't call me Chris...call me... !"

"Alright" Dolph said with a sigh.

Chris would then start to rub the ample derriere. One thing about Dolph's but was it was all muscle, and Chris liked it that way. Chris would then start the spanking session.

"Four...YOU'VE BEEN A NAUGHTY BOY, HAVEN'T YOU!?"

"OH YES! I'VE BEEN A VERY NAUGHTY BOY !"

After all eight of Dolph's spanks, his normally bright, white ass, was now red.

Jericho would then push Dolph off of his knee, with Dolph landing in the doggy style position. Chris would then waste no time in shoving his manhood deep inside the heat of the self proclaimed 'show-off'.

As of right now the setting looked as follows, Chris Jericho was fucking Dolph Ziggler in doggy style, Kaitlyn and Seth Rollins were doing sixty-nine, Roman Reigns was fucking Ryback who was plowing into Dean Ambrose, and John Cena was getting spit roasted by The Usos.

That only left three superstars, Alberto Del Rio, Curtis Axel, and The Miz. Two heels and one face. That meant the face was in for trouble or a hell of a good time. Miz however was in the middle of that spectrum as he was currently getting double penetrated by Curtis Axel and Alberto Del Rio.

Miz was in pain. So much pain, that he was almost fixing to cry. That was until his pain turned into pleasure.

"AHH! YEAH! NOW BERTO!" it turns out Miz had planned being double penetrated all along. The plan was to have him pretend to not enjoy being double penetrated (which her did enjoy.)until he was tired of it, then to have Alberto pull out of him then into Curtis' almost virgin hole.

Curtis' eyes would widen as he felt Alberto fill him. Before he could let out any moans, Miz would then stick his tongue down Curtis' throat. Curtis would then shoot his load deep inside of Miz.

**Elimination #1: Curtis Axel**

Curtis Axel (who was a crier) would then sob his way to the back.

"Alright Alberto, ready to take a ride on Miz mountain?" Miz asked.

Without saying a word, Alberto would push Miz in between the middle and top ropes, and start to plow into him.

Just then, from out of nowhere CM Punk came from under the ring, leaped over the top rope and landed on Alberto's face.

Miz had also planned this out. Once Curtis was eliminated, Miz would bottom for Alberto until CM Punk was ready to pounce onto Del Rio's face.

Miz would then enter his thick dick into Del Rio's tight heat, while CM Punk rode Alberto's face.

Kaitlyn and Seth were tired of sucking and licking, so they started to make their way over to Punk, Miz, and Alberto.

Kaitlyn would mount Del Rio and ride him (which sped Miz's orgasm up, due to Kaitlyn's ass jiggling every time he hit it).

Seth would then put Punk's rock hard erection into his ass (speeding up Punk and Del Rio's orgasms).

Not long after all three superstars hit their climaxes.

**Eliminations #2, 3, & 4: Alberto Del Rio, CM Punk, and The Miz**

Miz would release his load into Del Rio's ass, Del Rio would release his load into Kaitlyn's pussy, and CM Punk would release his load into Rollins' ass.

"OH YEAH! GIMME THAT SAMOAN LOAD!" John Cena said as Jimmy and Jey jacked off their cocks right in front of his face.

Almost simultaneously Jimmy and Jey would bust a nut all over John's face.

**Eliminations #5 & 6: Jimmy Uso and Jey Uso**

Cena would then scoop the thick loads of semen from his face, and eat it.

Dolph Ziggler was now on his back getting plowed by Chris Jericho. Dolph would then remove his hands from the back of his head and start to jerk his painfully hard erection. It wasn't even two strokes before the red tip of Dolph's penis shot semen onto the rock hard abdomen of the 'show-off'.

Almost immediately after seeing Dolph shoot his thick load, Chris would pull out of Dolph and spray down Dolph in cum.

**Eliminations #7 & 8: Dolph Ziggler and Chris Jericho**

'Oh my god! How long can this man go? I can't go much longer!' That thought was the one going through the minds of Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns, who had been in the same position with Ryback since the beginning.

"I can't believe Dean and Roman left you out of their plan." Kaitlyn said as she rubbed Seth's body with one hand and stroked his cock with the other.

"It's okay, my Deany baby doesn't want me around Ryback, he feels he is too dangerous."

"Ryan? Dangerous? Girl bye! He cries when he sees a homeless dog."

"That's not true! The guy is a beast, look at how he is plowing Dean's ass!"

"Really? Watch this." Kaitlyn would then walk over and pinch Ryback's nipple.

Ryback would start to cry, then release an animal like growl.

**Elimination #9: Ryback**

It turns out that all it took for Ryback to cum, was for his nipple to be pinched.

"Dean. Dean, I'm fixing to cum!" Roman said.

Dean would then rusk over and put his mouth on the tip of the long Samoan cock.

Roman would then shoot his load into Dean's mouth.

**Elimination #10: Roman Reigns**

"Oh. Hell. No." Seth said as he watched Dean swallow Roman's load and look up at him with puppy eyes.

Seth would then remove his fingers from Kaitlyn's pussy and make his way over to Dean.

"How could you!?"

"How could I what?" Dean said as he then made his way over to Seth, remaining on his knees.

"You know what! You said that you would never swallow for anyone else!" Seth said.

"I'm sorry baby, please forgive me." Dean said looking up at Seth with puppy eyes.

Seth just looked the other way with his arms crossed.

Dean would then start to kiss Seth's feet, and slowly make his way up to his private area.

One thing to know about Seth, was his hot spot was his lower body, from his hips to his toes.

Seth's knees would start to tremble at the way Dean kissed his legs. And once Dean inserted Seth's cock into his mouth, it was a wrap.

**Elimination #11: Seth Rollins**

"To be fair baby, no one's cum tastes better then yours." Dean said rising back to his feet.

Dean would then lean in for a kiss, but Seth would turn his head.

"Come on baby." Dean said as he kissed Seth's shoulder.

Seth would give a half hearted kiss. Seth would start to walk away, that was until he turned around a laid Dean out with a kick to the head.

"Love you...baby." Seth said as he gave a full hearted kiss to Dean, who was knocked out.

"Good luck, Kaitlyn."

Kaitlyn and John were in total shock thanks to what they just saw. Both looked at each other and just shrugged as they made their way to a knocked out Dean.

John would then wrap his hands around Dean's shaft and move up and down at a rapid pace. Dean would eventually shoot his load high up into the air.

**Elimination #12: Dean Ambrose**

John would then roll Dean out of the ring. When John turned around he was meant with a surprise, a spear by Kaitlyn.

The spear didn't knock John out, it wasn't suppose to, it was suppose to put him on the ground to allow Kaitlyn to mount and ride him, and it did just that. Kaitlyn rode John fast and hard.

John would go along with it, it felt too good to stop. He would grab a hold of Kaitlyn's tits and that was it.

**Elimination #13: John Cena**  
**Winner:Kaitlyn**

All Kaitlyn could think about was the sweet revenge she would get on AJ at Mr/Miss.2013.

***OMG! Sorry it took so long to upload! But so yeah I had this thing were I was planning on uploading a new story every week day, and that hasn't turned out the way I expected! So I will be uploading a lot within the next couple of days/weeks! So yeah, I'm gonna start a Brad Maddox story! Yeah, so as of right now here is how Mr./Miss. 2013 looks:**

** Rules: Kofi Kingston**

** : AJ Lee**

** in the Bank: Kaitlyn**

**Then we'll have the chapters for SummerSlam, Night of Champions, Over the Limit, Hell in a Cell, Survivor Series, TLC, and this year's (2013) Royal Rumble, Elimination Chamber, and Wrestlemania,**


	6. SummerSlam

_Participants: Alberto Del Rio, Brie Bella, Christian CM Punk, Cody Rhodes, Damien Sandow, Daniel Bryan, Dean Ambrose, Dolph Ziggler, John Cena, & Natalya_

The horn has sounded and that could only mean one thing, the Mr./Miss. SummerSlam battle royal has begun.

Some superstars wasted no time in teaming up, Brie Bella, Daniel Bryan, and John Cena were one faction. Cody Rhodes and Natalya were another.

Speaking of Cody and Natalya, they wasted little time in showing who their first target was, in the Bank, Damien Sandow. Cody would quickly insert his cock into his former friend's mouth, while Natalya quickly went to work on Damien's cock and asshole.

Damien would be up against the turnbuckle on his ass, while Cody was standing up and face fucking Damien. Natalya would suck on Damien's cock, and finger his ass. Cody wanted Damien to be embarrassed, he wanted Damien to feel like a slut, and what they had plan was defiantly going to make Damien feel like a slut.

Another, unlikely, faction was currently teaming up on the World Heavyweight Champion, Alberto Del Rio. Christian and Dolph Ziggler would make unlikely allies, but like the saying goes 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'.

Alberto, unlike Damien, was more than willing to play with Christian and Dolph. Seeing as how Alberto hadn't had much sexual contact within the last couple of weeks due to Ricardo Rodriguez being out, he was as horny as a hippo in heat. He would alternate between Christian's Canadian cock and Dolph's boy next door cock.

"Damn Dolph, you sure got an ass on you!" Christian said looking as the rump on the 'Show-Off', "I bet it tastes good, huh?"

"Why don't you get on all fours and find out?" Dolph replied.

With that Christian would leave the hand of Alberto Del Rio and go behind the 'Show-Off' and start to play with the white, big ass.

Right now Dolph was moaning more than the school slut on prom night. Having Del Rio's mouth wrapped around his cock and Christian switching between his finger and tongue on his ass was complete bliss.

John Cena was currently in a similar position, with Brie Bella and Daniel Bryan. Daniel would sit in the corner, while Brie rode him, and John would sit on Daniel's face (which tickled due to his beard) and got his cock sucked on by Brie.

There was no doubt in Cena's mind that if Nikki was invited tonight that this would not fly, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her, well that's what Cena thought.

Since everyone was paired up that left two superstars left, those two being CM Punk and Dean Ambrose. Those two were no strangers to each other, but due to Punk's change of heart they really hadn't had much interaction. Punk and Ambrose were currently engaging in a steamy sixty-nine. Well, that is what it looked like. Punk was sucking on Ambrose's cock, but Ambrose wasn't sucking on Punk's cock, he was too distracted with Punk's perfect legs.

"Can you give me a foot job?" Dean asked in his usual deep slow manner.

Punk was kind of caught off guard by it, "Uh...I guess? Freak." Punk replied.

A smile soon made it's way onto Dean's baby face. Dean then rolled onto his back, as did Punk. Punk would then wrap his feet around Dean's cock and start to move up and down. Dean would let out a couple of moans and "fucks".

Punk wasn't gonna lie, it was kind of turning him on, the way Dean was moaning, the way Dean was rubbing his legs, the best thing was his hands were free so he could jerk off while watching Dean's reactions.

Meanwhile things took a more...interesting turn. Damien Sandow was currently gagged and was getting double penetrated by Cody Rhodes and...Natalya who was wearing a strap-on.

Damien wasn't a bottom hadn't ever been penetrated and one was painful enough, but two, oh god two was too much.

Cody would watch as the sweat would roll down Damien's forehead, and the tears would roll down his face, all the meanwhile Cody's hand was rolling up and down on Damien's hard erection.

**ELIMINATION #1: Damien Sandow**

Damien would eventually release a small load onto Cody's abdomen.

Natalya and Cody would laugh as they watched Damien walk out of the ringside area.

Meanwhile, Christian was getting fucked by Alberto and fucking Dolph. Christian would ride Alberto, while inserting his cock deeper into Dolph when he was going up.

"I'm gonna cum!" Christian exclaimed as he pulled out of Dolph, stood up and released a thick load all over Dolph's back, with some getting in his hair.

**ELIMINATION #2: Christian**

Alberto would waste little time in moving on and jump onto Dolph and do him doggy style, all the meanwhile pulling his hair and licking the element C off of Dolph's toned back.

Meanwhile back in the freaky corner, Cody was bouncing up and down on Natalya's big pink strap on.

"I'm gonna total cum!" Cody said, as Natalya rolled her eyes at Cody's failed attempt at comedy.

**ELIMINATION #3: Cody Rhodes**

Meanwhile in the center of the ring, CM Punk was no longer giving Dean a foot job, but his feet were still the object of Dean's desire. Dean was currently on top of Punk, who was on his stomach, and going up and down, all the meanwhile sucking on Punk's toes.

Natalya would notice from a far (after she apologized to Cody for eliminating him) and take this as her time to strike.

Punk would wonder what was going on when he felt Dean stop plunging into him.

"I think I have something for you mister." Natalya said as she grabbed Punk's ankle and removed Punk's foot from Dean's mouth.

Dean would look up at Natalya with his big puppy dog eyes.

Natalya would then insert Punk's big toe into her vagina.

Punk would feel this and start to wiggle his foot, causing Natalya to moan (she was exaggerating to send Dean over the edge).

Dean's already rock hard erection would manage to get harder, somehow. He would then continue to plunge into Punk's ass while watching Punk's perfect toe tickle Natalya's pussy.

Dean's mouth would soon open, and that's when Natalya realized that her plan had worked.

**ELIMINATION #4: Dean Ambrose**

Dean would then pull out of Punk and pull Punk's toe out of Natalya's pussy and start to suck the pussy juices from Punk's toe.

"Thanks for that Nattie, he was really..."

"Weird."

"More like creepy but okay." Punk said as he and Nattie start to fondle each other.

"OH MIERDA! AH! MM!" Alberto would exclaim as he pulled Dolph's head back as far as it could go by his hair.

**ELIMINATION #5: Alberto Del Rio**

Back in corner number one, Daniel, Brie, and John were still in the same position as before. Brie riding Daniel and sucking off John, and Daniel eating John's muscular ass.

Brie felt like she was close, actually she was closer than she thought.

**ELIMINATION #6: Brie Bella**

Brie Bella's juices would soon coat her boyfriend's dick, and Daniel loved it.

Brie was about to get up when John forced her head down, and shot his load deep into her unsuspecting throat.

**ELIMINATION #7: John Cena**

Daniel was enraged by what just transpired.

He quickly got up and went up behind John, kicked his knee out, then kicked the back of his head.

"YOU DOUCHE!" Daniel exclaimed, getting the attention of Dolph Ziggler, CM Punk, and Natalya.

Daniel would turn around to see the two other superstars and the Total Diva.

Now it was a matter of who would be the first to be ganged up on.

Daniel, Punk, and Natalya started to laugh, much to the confusion of Dolph Ziggler.

Out of nowhere Dolph's feet were swept from under him.

Natalya didn't do it.

Daniel didn't do it.

CM Punk didn't do it.

But, AJ Lee did. That's right, someway somehow sneaked into the arena and managed to get Dolph.

It was only a matter of time before the other three wrestlers hopped onto Dolph.

It took no time to determine who was going to go where.

Punk quickly got behind Dolph and started to drill away.

Daniel got under Dolph, letting Dolph pound away at his bubble butt.

Natalya shoved Dolph's face into her pussy.

Dolph had just accepted the fact that he was going to lose, so he decided to give the other three wrestlers what they wanted. He started moving his hips up and down on Punk's dick. He started to delve deep into Bryan's hole every time he went down. And, his tongue made circular motions inside of Natalya's pussy.

Shockingly out of the four, Dolph wasn't the first one to go.

**ELIMINATION #8: Natalya**

Natalya would let her flood gates open...all over Dolph's face.

"Good job sweetie." Natalya said with a smile she gently slapped Dolph's cheek.

The next thing that happened was very unique.

All three superstars had released loads, but one released it a tad bit later than the other two.

**ELIMINATIONS #9 & #10: CM Punk & Dolph Ziggler**  
**WINNER: DANIEL BRYAN**

"YES! YES! YES!" Daniel screamed as he realized he was the winner.

Daniel would hop around the ring with joy shouting his signature "YES!" as Dolph and Punk laid tired close to the ropes.

Just then Daniel's celebration was cut short when Big E Langston knocked him onto his knees, allowing AJ to give Daniel the Shining Wizard.

AJ would laugh as she saw a naked Bryan laid on his back (it wasn't the first time).

"See you in January, Daniel." AJ said as she then made her way out of the ring and skipped out into the night with Big E following behind her.


	7. NOC Tag Team Turmoil

**Rules**:Same as the regular battle royal. Once all members of a team have been eliminated, the team is eliminated as a whole.

**Participants:**  
Antonio Cesaro & Jack Swagger (The Real Americans)  
Drew McIntyre, Heath Slater, & Jinder Mahal (3MB)  
Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso (The Usos)

In one corner you had The Real Americans, in another you had The Usos, and in another you had 3MB.

The Real Americans and The Usos aren't usually allies. But seeing as how there not two, but three members of 3MB, the first target was obvious.

Once the air horn was blown The Real Americans grabbed Drew McIntyre, and The Usos grabbed Jinder Mahal, leaving Heath Slater by himself.

Heath would watch as Antonio and Jack had their way with Drew, while The Usos has their way with Jinder in a less...violent way. Heath was going nowhere near The Real Americans, seeing as how both of them are twice his size, so he went for the weaker team, The Usos. Without knowing which one Heath would grab Jimmy by his hair and throw him into the corner.

Jimmy would try to fight off Heath as best as he could, but once he felt Heath's mouth on his Samoan dick it was game over. Heath's head bobbed up and down on the long, veiny Samoan cock.

Meanwhile Jinder had managed to over power the smaller Jey, skipping foreplay Jinder would clog Jey's Samoan ass with his Indian dick.

On the west side of the ring it was a rougher situation. Antonio was face fucking Drew (deep throating was a common occurrence), Drew was pinching Antonio's nipples, and Jack was fucking Drew pulling his hair.

Drew wasn't going to say he liked pain...but he wasn't going to say he didn't like it either.

Heath was currently in the corner in a crab walk like position with Jimmy's cock in his ass. Heath would rock back and forth on Jimmy's cock, while Jimmy sucked on Heath's fire crotch. Heath then pulled up onto his knees and started to bounce on Jimmy's cock. Heath's tight bubble of an ass would bounce up and down on Jimmy as a very fast pace.

**Elimination #1: Jimmy Uso**

Jimmy would eventually blow his load inside of Heath. Jimmy would then exit the ring, get dressed, and take a seat hoping for his twin brother to pull out...the win.

Speaking of pulling out that's what Jinder Mahal would do as he sprayed his Indian essence all over Jey's abdomen. Jinder would slouch over and roll out of the ring as he was now eliminated

**Elimination #2: Jinder Mahal**

Jey would quickly get up and creep over behind Heath, who was talking trah to Jimmy. Jimmy would point behind Heath. Heath would turn around only to be met with a Samoan barefoot to the face.

Before Jey could hop on Heath's dick, The Real Americans ambushed him and tied him up in the ropes.

Jimmy, seeing that his brother was in jeopardy of losing this battle royal rushed over to undo his arms only to be met with Jinder's big shoe.

Back in the ring, The Real Americans would make Drew lick his fallen teammate's cum off of Jey.

Jack would then force Drew to suck on Jey's cock (which was bigger than his brother's), while Antonio sat on Jey's face.

Jey couldn't help but swirl his tongue around the small, hairy hole that belonged to Antonio.

Meanwhile Jey was still getting a forced blowjob by Drew, who was being controlled and fuck by Jack.

Almost simultaneously not one, but two ejaculations occurred.

**Eliminations #3 & 4: Jey Uso & Jack Swagger**

Jey would release his thick, sweet load into Drew's mouth, while Jack released his load into Drew's ass.

Almost immediately Antonio realized he was outnumbered two to one. With ease Antonio would kick Drew in the face disorientating him. He quickly put Drew on the bottom rope with his ass in the air.

Drew would then feel a pair of lips on his ass and a hand around his dick. He felt the tongue swirl around his tight ass while the hand moved at an almost rapid pace.

"HEATH WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THAT'S YOUR TEAMMATE!" Jinder would yell from the outside.

Drew would realize that it was Heath pleasuring him, not Antonio, but it was too late.

**Elimination #5: Drew McIntyre**

Drew would then leave the ring.

Heath, who was basically still knocked out from Jey's kick earlier on, still hadn't realized it was Drew who he just pleasured.

Antonio would then put Heath on his back, mount him, and start to bounce up and down on WWE's resident ginger.

**Elimination #6: Heath Slater**  
**Winners: The Real Americans (Antonio Cesaro & Jack Swagger)**

Antonio would quickly get off of Heath and scoot him out of the ring.

Antonio and Jack would celebrate their win.

But tomorrow there will only be one winner.


	8. Night of Champions

**Participants:**  
Alberto Del Rio  
Antonio Cesaro  
Brie Bella  
CM Punk  
Curtis Axel  
Dean Ambrose  
Dolph Ziggler  
Jack Swagger  
Naomi  
Natalya  
Randy Orton  
Roman Reigns  
Seth Rollins

The mood in the ring was...tense. He could have his way with anyone of them and there was no a damn thing they could do about it.

He being the "Face of the WWE" the current WWE champion, Randy Orton.

Randy would look around and take his choice of who he wants to be his first...victim.

His eyes would then lock onto his current rival's (Daniel Bryan) girfriend, Brie Bella.

"I want her." Randy said pointing to Brie who was currently terrified. She would try to hide behind her fellow Total Divas (Natalya and Naomi) but they were just pushed out of the way by Dean and Seth.

Roman would grab Brie's naked body and haul her over his shoulder.

Brie wouldn't try yo fight back, it would be pointless.

Roman would then drop Brie into the corner, not so gently. Randy would then walk over to Brie and corner her.

Brie's face would show fear.

Randy would push Brie's hair back from her face and run his big hand down her body until it was at her vagina. Randy would lick two of his fingers then slowly insert them into Brie's moist vagina. Randy moved his finger at slow pace inside of Brie.

He then started to kiss Brie's neck. It wasn't long before he was on knees kising Brie's navel, then slowly making his way to Brie's southern lip.

Randy's large tongue wouldswirl around the outside lips, causing Brie to moan.

Elsewhere Seth Rollins would be doing something similiar to the show-off Dolph Ziggler.

Dolph would lay against the bottom rope with his legs spread open, and Seth sucking on Dolph's dick and ballsack, will he was getting his ass eaten by Dean Ambrose. It would almost resemble the human centipede, except it wasn't as disgusting, and the body fluid tasted alot better.

**Elimination #1: Dolph Ziggler.**

The body fluid happened to be Dolph Ziggler's semen, which was shot all the way to the back of Seth's throat.

"Damn girl! Work that shit!" Roman Reigns said as he laid on his back as Naomi rode his big, Samoan cock at a rapid, wild pace.

Roman would then sit up and lay Naomi on her back, "Show that pussy love! Fuck!" Naomi would say as Roman would start to drill into her.

"Fuck!"

**Elimination #2: Roman Reigns**

Meanwhile in the center of the ring Alberto Del Rio was getting spitroasted by The Real Americans, Jack Swagger and Antonio Cesaro.

Jack would pound away at Del Rio's ass while Cesaro fucked Del Rio's mouth.

**Elimination #3: Jack Swagger**

"Yeah, fuck him Nattie, just like that!" CM Punk said as he was currently spreading Curtis Axel's ass cheeks watching Nattie insert her long black strap-on into Curtis' small rookie hole.

"That's so fuckin hot." Punk said as he removed one of his hands from Curtis' ass and place it on his cock and started to stroke it.

"Let him flip on his back." Punk said.

Nattie would pull out and Curtis would flip onto his back.

Once on his back Nattie would once again insert her strap-on into Curtis, only this time Punk would get more involved.

Punk would start to kiss on Curtis' abdomen and then insert Curtis' dick into his mouth.

It wouldn't be long before Curtis blew his creamy load into Punk's mouth.

**Elimination #4: Curtis Axel**

Once Curtis was gone Punk would put his advance oral skills to work on Nattie's pussy. It would be long before Nattie squirted all over Punk's face.

**Elimination #5: Natalya**

Only heavy breaths were heard in the corner that was currently being occupied by Randy Orton and Brie Bella.

Randy's long length would repeadtedly crash into Brie's g-spot.

**Elimination #6: Brie Bella**

Brie's orgasm would occur.

Her juices would just start to squirt out all over Randy's crotch/lower abdomen.

"You taste good." Randy said as she rub her pussy with his fingers and licked it.

Brie would just roll out the ring, greatful that it was over. She felt bad for doing Randy, but it was so good.

"Oh Papi! FASTER! UGH! UGH! UGH! FASTER PAPI! I'M CUMMING!"

"Wait for me!"

**Elimination #7 & #8: Alberto Del Rio & Antonio Cesaro**

After both foreign superstars released their loads, Alberto's abdomen seemed like every superstar in the ring had ejaculated on him.

"Don't touch my hair, boy!" Naomi said as she bounced up and down on Dean's fat cock.

Dean would try to pull Naomi's hair, only for his hand to be swatted.

"AH! AH! AH!"

"Come on face!"

**Elimination #9: Naomi**

Naomi would quickly bounce up and release her pussy juices all over Dean's face, which got him off...big time.

**Elimination #10: Dean Ambrose**

"AHH FUCK! IT'S BETTER THAN I REMEMBER!" CM Punk said as Seth Rollins rode him in the corner.

Seth would bounce up and down on CM Punk's cock.

"I WANT YOU TO CUM IN MY MOUTH!" Seth said.

Seth would get off of Punk, who would stand up and jerk his cock at a rapid pace shooring his load directly into Seth's mouth.

**Elimination #11: CM Punk**

Now it was time.

Time for one of Seth's sexual desires/fansties to come true.

He was about to recieve the fucking of a lifetime, done only by Randy Orton, who wasted little time in coming over to Seth.

Seth would lay down as Randy would hover over him.

Randy'e dick would creep into Seth's ass. His movements were slow ar first. They got faster and faster with time, until Randy was going as fast as he could. So fast that Seth's head was hitting the mat.

"Fuck!"

**Elimination #12: Seth Rollins**  
**Winner: Randy Orton**


End file.
